Untitled at the Current Moment
by Queen of the SM Dimension
Summary: PG for a few curse words. CH. 1: Mina is obsessing over the new boy at school and...HE ASKS HER OUT ON A DATE! She goes on date with him, dragging Raye and the boy's best friend along, when the new enemy attacks.


Queen of the Sailor Moon Dimension: Hi there! This is my first fic and I am so happy to be able to post it!!! I hope you like it, and if you don't, just pretend you do! ^_~ Just pretend Raye goes to school with the other girls. And I am using their English names and attacks! I added 'make-up' to their transformations. Oh, and if you could help me come up with a title it would be much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except any and all new characters.  
  
~*~  
  
(Raye and Mina were walking down the street talking about a cute boy from school)  
  
Serena: (listening - pops up out of no where) Cute boy?! Ooo!!! I just have to meet him!  
  
Mina: I don't think so, Serena, I saw him first! ^^  
  
Raye: Besides, you have Darien!  
  
Serena: (stomps away mumbling)  
  
(Raye and Mina continue on their way)  
  
Serena: (comes back) Can you just tell me his name, PLEASE?  
  
Raye and Mina: NO!  
  
Serena: (walks away again, pouting)  
  
Raye and Mina: (continue to walk and talk until they bump into the boy from school) O.O;  
  
Mina: Oh...uhh...hi...umm, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Boy: Hey....uhh...do I know you from school?  
  
Raye: o.o; I think so.  
  
Serena: (walks along and "accidentally" stumbles into the group) Oh, hi! You must be the cute boy! (shakes hands with boy quickly)  
  
Boy: And you would be?  
  
Serena: I'm Serena! I'm sure Raye and Mina have told you ALL about me! So what's your name?  
  
Boy: (scratches head) Uh, no, but it's nice to meet you. My name's Eikichi. I best be on my way now. (walks off)  
  
Raye and Mina: SERENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (both tackle Serena)  
  
Serena: EEK!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Serena: (walks into room with rather large bump on head) Hello, Luna. (mumbling)  
  
Luna: What happened, Serena?  
  
Serena: ¬.¬; I'm thinking about making a movie called 'When Raye and Mina Attack'. (falls down on bed)  
  
Luna: What did you do THIS time?  
  
Serena: I talked to the new boy at school, Eikichi.  
  
~*~  
  
Raye: The nerve of that girl! (fuming)  
  
Mina: I can't believe her! I called first dibs on him!  
  
Lita: (jogs up) Hey, guys, what are you talking about?  
  
Mina and Raye: Serena! (sound peeved)  
  
Lita: What did she do this time?  
  
Mina: She tried to get my guy! I called him!!!  
  
Raye: Err...  
  
Lita: (shakes head) Let's go talk to Amy and see what she thinks. After all she is the smart one of the group.  
  
(Lita, Mina, and Raye walk to Amy's house)  
  
Lita: (knocks on door)  
  
Mrs. Anderson: (opens door) Oh, hello girls! Come on in! AMY!!! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!  
  
(Lita, Mina, and Raye walk inside)  
  
Amy: (runs in) Hey, girls! Is something wrong?  
  
Mina: No, we just want to talk to you. ¬.¬ Do we not come over that often so that when we do you think something's wrong?  
  
Amy: (laughs) No, Serena's just not with you. ^^;  
  
Raye: Can we go to your room, Amy? (glances at Mrs. Anderson)  
  
Amy: Sure, come on.  
  
(So the four girls walk to Amy's room)  
  
Amy: So why are you here?  
  
Lita: (points to Mina and Raye)  
  
Raye: Serena is trying to steal Mina's guy! She called first dibs on him and Serena keeps popping up and flirting with him!  
  
Amy: O.o You shouldn't be thinking about guys. Exams are coming up in a month and I don't think you guys have even started to study!!!  
  
Raye, Mina, and Lita: ¬.¬ (warningly) Amy...  
  
~*~  
  
Eikichi: Uh....(nervous) Mina-chan...I was wondering if you would...go out on a date with me?  
  
Mina: O.O Okay.  
  
Eikichi: ^__________________^ When would you like to go and where?  
  
Mina: You decide. Whatever is better for you. ^_________________^  
  
Eikichi: You doing anything tonight?  
  
Mina: No. (Thinking) Note to self: Call off sleep over with girls.  
  
Eikichi: How about I pick you up around eight and we can see a movie or something?  
  
Mina: That would be great!  
  
Eikichi: ^__________________^ Well, I got to run. See you at eight. (runs off)  
  
Mina: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! I GOT TO CALL RAYE!!! (jumps up and down screaming happily)  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: (dials Raye's phone number) ^_^  
  
Raye: (picks up phone) Hello, Cherry Hill Temple, Raye speaking.  
  
Mina: Raye! It's me! I got the greatest news!!!  
  
Raye: Oh, hey Mina! What's up?  
  
Mina: ^______^ EIKICHI ASKED ME OUT!!!  
  
Raye: O.O No fair! Hey! WHAT ABOUT OUR SLEEP OVER?!  
  
Mina: Maybe some other time. This is more important!  
  
Raye: Mina!  
  
Mina: Sorry, maybe I'll drop by later! Okay?  
  
Raye: (sigh) Fine.  
  
Mina: Well, I need to go Raye! I have to get ready! (squeals happily) See you later!  
  
Raye: Bye, Mina. ¬.¬  
  
(The two hang up)  
  
Mina: (runs to her room and starts tearing closet apart) WHAT DO I WEAR?! ^_^  
  
Artemis: Mina, what are you doing?! (buried under a pile of clothes Mina threw out)  
  
Mina: I'M GOING OUT TONIGHT! OOO!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! ^______^  
  
Artemis: ¬.¬  
  
~*~  
  
Luna: Serena, if you studied half as much as you thought about boys, you'd be passing school with flying colors.  
  
Serena: (sigh) I don't need this right now, Luna. (takes a bite of doughnut) I'm going into depression.  
  
Luna: O.o;;  
  
Serena: I can't believe them....(stuffs doughnut in her mouth) See if I save them next time the scouts are in a bind. (doughnut crumbs spray around when she talks)  
  
Luna: (sigh) Serena, you shouldn't get so upset about a boy!  
  
Serena: ¬.¬  
  
~*~  
  
(Raye is seen beating Chad over the head with her broom)  
  
Raye: NO!!! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, YOU OVER RATED ROCK STAR!!!  
  
Chad: OKAY! Okay I get it! Can you please stop whacking me?!  
  
(Raye stops beating him and looks at him fuming)  
  
Raye: DON'T EVER ASK ME OUT AGAIN!!  
  
Grandpa: What's going on out here?!  
  
Raye: CHAD ASKED ME OUT AGAIN AND I'VE TOLD HIM NO SO MANY TIMES YOU'D THINK HE'D GET THE POINT BY NOW!!  
  
Grandpa: Again? Chad you know she doesn't like you why don't you just leave her alone?  
  
Chad: I don't know. . .(moan)  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: Artemis! I can't find anything to wear!  
  
Artemis: Have you even looked through half of this stuff?  
  
Mina: Well, no, but I know what it all is!  
  
Artemis: How about that new outfit you bought that's still in the kitchen?  
  
(Mina runs into the kitchen)  
  
Mina: THANKS ARTEMIS!!  
  
(Mina walks back in her room with the outfit - a black shirt and black pants that look like they would be really tight)  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: (hears knock on door) ^_^ He's here! (runs to door and opens it to see Eikichi standing there)  
  
Eikichi: You ready, Mina-chan?  
  
Mina: Yeah, but I kind of feel bad because I ditched Raye and the girls too go out with you.  
  
Eikichi: o.o I ditched my best friend to go out with you.  
  
Mina: Hey, maybe we could call them and ask if they want to go on a double date with us!  
  
Eikichi: Yeah that would be cool.  
  
Mina: (suddenly notices two people across the street fighting) Uh, do you know what's going on?  
  
Eikichi: ¬.¬ That's my twin sister, Yukiko, and her best friend, Mae, fighting over where to go.  
  
Mina: (nods) Uh, come in. You can use my phone to call your friend. Do you want me to invite those two in?  
  
Eikichi: (walks in) No.  
  
Mina: Okay. (shuts the door) The phone's right there. (points)  
  
Eikichi: (walks to phone and picks it up, dialing his best friend's number)  
  
Eikichi's Friend: (picks up phone) Hello, Yuki speaking.  
  
Eikichi: Hey, Yuki, you want to go on a double date with Mina and I? We're going to call Mina's friend, Raye, and ask if she'll go with you.  
  
Yuki: Yeah! I'm so bored! Our parents are fighting AGAIN. ¬.¬ Anyway, call me back if her friend wants to go.  
  
Eikichi: Okay. See you in a few.  
  
(Both hang up)  
  
Mina: So what's going on?  
  
Eikichi: Our parents are fighting again and he wants to get out of the house.  
  
Mina: Are you guys brothers or something? O.o (finds it weird he said 'our' parents)  
  
Eikichi: Nah. Our parents have lived together since before we were born. Hell, they lived together before they even liked each other.  
  
Mina: Oh, okay. Let me call Raye.  
  
Eikichi: (hands phone to Mina)  
  
Mina: (takes phone and dials Raye's number)  
  
Raye: (picks up phone) Hello, Cherry Hill Temple, Raye speaking. (fuming)  
  
Mina: Hey, Raye, it's Mina. Eikichi wants to know if you'll go on a double date with us? His best friend is at home with their parents.  
  
Raye: Are they related or something? O.o  
  
Mina: Nah, their parents live together.  
  
Raye: Fine. I'll go, as long as he isn't a total jerk. If he is I'll leave.  
  
Mina: All right, we'll drop by to pick you up in a few.  
  
Raye: Okay, bye.  
  
Mina: Bye.  
  
(Both hang up)  
  
Eikichi: Can I call Yuki back?  
  
Mina: Yeah, sure.  
  
Eikichi: (picks up phone and dials number)  
  
Currently Anonymous Woman: (picks up phone) Hello?  
  
Eikichi: Hi, Karen. Is Yuki around?  
  
Karen: Yeah, one second. (puts hand over receiver) YUKI!!! PHONE!!!  
  
Yuki: Hello?  
  
Eikichi: Hey, why weren't you waiting near the phone? What if Karen was pissed off? ¬.¬  
  
Yuki: Sorry. So what she say?  
  
Eikichi: Yes. We're going to swing by and pick you up in a few minutes.  
  
Yuki: Okay. I'll wait outside. We don't want everyone asking what we're doing. ¬.¬  
  
(Both hang up)  
  
Mina: Who's Karen?  
  
Eikichi: Mae's Mom. Yes, they live with us too. I might tell you the whole story later.  
  
~*~  
  
(Mina and Eikichi have picked up everyone and are driving around trying to figure out where to go)  
  
Mina: The movies?  
  
Everyone, Mina Included: Nah.  
  
Yuki: How about dancing?  
  
Raye: That's a great idea! Everyone know how to dance?  
  
Everyone: OF COURSE!!!  
  
Eikichi and Yuki: WAIT!!!  
  
Raye and Mina: Huh? o.o  
  
Eikichi: Weren't Yukiko and Mae thinking about going dancing? They were saying something about picking up guys.  
  
Raye: Yukiko? Mae? (looks confused)  
  
Eikichi: Yukiko's my twin sister and Mae's her best friend.  
  
Yuki: And my half cousin.  
  
Mina: Half cousin?  
  
Yuki: Our Father's are half brothers.  
  
Mina: Oh. Well, there's a small chance we'll bump into them so let's go anyway.  
  
(So the group decides to just go dancing and end up at a dance club)  
  
Mina: (opens door to Eikichi's blue mustang and jumps out) Come on, come on!  
  
Raye: (climbs out) ^_^  
  
Eikichi: (opens door to his side and gets out) I hope Yukiko's not here. (muttering)  
  
Yuki: (climbs out) If Mae's here I'm leaving. (muttering)  
  
Eikichi and Mina: (close doors)  
  
Group: (walk in)  
  
Eikichi and Yuki: (seem to be very alert, looking for any sign of Yukiko and Mae)  
  
Mina and Raye: Err! Come on! (Mina grabs Eikichi's hand and pulls him away while Raye grabs Yuki's hand and pulls him in the opposite direction)  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: So what's it like living with your best friend?  
  
Eikichi: It's okay. He can be a real pain sometimes, though.  
  
Mina: Tell me about it. (thinking of Artemis)  
  
~*~  
  
Raye: So how did you and Eikichi meet? (takes a sip of her coke)  
  
Yuki: (stares uncertainly at his coke) Our parents lived together before we were born. Actually, they've lived together since before they were couples.  
  
Raye: (nods) So is it fun living with different families?  
  
Yuki: I guess, but they fight a lot.  
  
Raye: So who's older, you or Eikichi?  
  
Yuki: Eikichi by six months.  
  
Raye: Do you guys hang out with Yukiko and Mae a lot?  
  
Yuki: Yeah, unless they are in a bad mood.  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: So what do you got against Yukiko and Mae?  
  
Eikichi: Nothing, they've just been in a really bad mood lately.  
  
Mina: o.o;; Right.  
  
Eikichi: (suddenly notices something) O.O  
  
Yukiko: (smiles sweetly at her brother from the other side of the room and waves)  
  
Eikichi: ¬.¬ Mina....what were you saying about it being a small chance that she would show up? (points at Yukiko)  
  
Mina: (looks up to see Yukiko smiling from across the room) She seems to be in a good mood.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki: (notices something) O.O!!!  
  
Mae: (waves to Yuki from the opposite side of the room, smiling)  
  
Raye: Is something wrong?  
  
Yuki: (points at Mae)  
  
Raye: (looks) Who's that?  
  
Yuki: That's Mae.  
  
Raye: She seems to be happy to see you.  
  
~*~  
  
Eikichi: (ignores Yukiko) So, Mina, do you want to dan---  
  
(Screams from people all around are heard. Mina and Eikichi look to see a blue human-like thing/monster sucking energy from people)  
  
Eikichi and Mina: O.O (get up and run separate ways - Mina to transform and Eikichi for who knows what)  
  
~*~  
  
Raye and Yuki - who is ignoring Mae: (look up when screaming is heard and see Mina and Eikichi run off in different directions. Both get up and run after their friends)  
  
~*~  
  
Yukiko and Mae: (glance at each other and run after Eikichi and Yuki)  
  
~*~  
  
Mina: Venus Planet Power Make-up!  
  
Raye: Mars Planet Power Make-up!  
  
(The two transform. They run out in front of the blue human-like thing)  
  
Sailor Venus: Stop right there, freak! I am Sailor Venus, and I will not let you drain these innocent people's energy!  
  
Sailor Mars: I am Sailor Mars, and I will not let you get away with this!  
  
Anonymous Female Voice: I will back these two up! I am Sailor Void!  
  
Anonymous Male Voice: You will not be allowed to carry out your evil plan! I am Tuxedo Void, here to stop you!  
  
Sailor Mars and Venus: (look around until they see two people standing together - one is a girl with long black hair and blue eyes wearing black sailor outfit with blue trimmings and the other is a boy with short black hair and blue eyes wearing something like Tuxedo Mask's outfit but instead of red was blue)  
  
Sailor Void: (holds hands out in front of her) Void Star Shot! (a black star with a blue outlining shoots out at the monster who looks confused)  
  
Blue Monster: (Realizes the attack is coming at her/him/it. Holds it's left hand out and the star is absorbed)  
  
Sailor Void: WHAT?!  
  
Sailor Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock! (kisses her hand and throws the orange heart at the monster)  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper! (shoots an arrow of flames at the monster)  
  
Blue Monster: (hit by both attacks and thrown back into a wall)  
  
Tuxedo Void: (holds his hand out in front of him) Void Comet Shot! (a ball of black and blue shoots from his hand and at the monster)  
  
Blue Monster: (is hit by this attack and is destroyed)  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars: Thanks.  
  
Tuxedo Void: (nods)  
  
Sailor Mars: Who are you? I mean who are you really?  
  
Sailor Void: We can't tell you that.  
  
Sailor Venus: Are you planning to help us fight the enemies that have been coming around lately?  
  
Tuxedo Void: Yes.  
  
Sailor Void: (for some strange reason her transformation is reversed and she de-transforms) O.O  
  
Sailor Venus: YUKIKO?!  
  
Yukiko/Sailor Void: Damn it! Wait a second, how do you know me?!  
  
Sailor Venus: I'm Mina. (de-transforms to her civilian form)  
  
Tuxedo Void: O.O Mina?  
  
Mina: And you know me how? (raises a brow)  
  
Tuxedo Void: (de-transforms to his civilian form) o.o  
  
Sailor Mars: O.o Eikichi?  
  
Eikichi/Tuxedo Void: (nods)  
  
Sailor Mars: (de-transforms) I can't believe this. Where's Mae and Yuki?  
  
Yuki and Mae: (step out from the shadows)  
  
Raye: (whispers to Eikichi) Do they know about you and Yukiko?  
  
Eikichi: ¬.¬ What do you think? We've lived with them for all our lives. They figured it out. Now they help us to come up with plans and to hide us while we transform.  
  
Mae: So these two are part of the sailor team?  
  
Yukiko: Apparently so. Speaking of them, where's the rest of the scouts?  
  
Raye and Mina: Sleep over.  
  
~*~  
  
Queen of the Sailor Moon Dimension: So what do you think? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Do you want me to write the fic as a real story? Example: "Apparently so. Speaking of them, where's the rest of the scouts?" Yukiko asked. Oh, I decided to just put the looks of the new characters here.  
  
Eikichi: Short black hair, blue eyes, tall, 17, oldest out of him, Yukiko, Mae, and Yuki  
  
Yukiko: Long black hair, blue eyes, tall, 17, 5 minutes younger than Eikichi, second oldest  
  
Mae: Long white hair, brown eyes, regular height, 17, third oldest, 10 minutes younger than Eikichi  
  
Yuki: Short white hair, blue eyes, regular height, 17, youngest, 6 months younger than Eikichi  
  
Queen of the Sailor Moon Dimension: ^_^ Okey dokey. Mina and Raye are 17 too. So review, tell me what you think. Also tell me if you want me to right this like a regular story. I just wrote it like this 'cause it's easier for me. 


End file.
